


Brynhildr

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	Brynhildr

听着Brynhildr In The Darkness激情短打的没头没尾片段

“O~K~”朴载赫故作搞怪的声音响在每个漆黑的通讯耳机里。20层楼下的一百米外枫树林里躺着他刚刚射杀的保安队长，消音的狙击枪确保了击杀进行得无声无息。在他嚼着口香糖收拾工具的八秒钟内，李民晧在对面大楼的办公室里迅速飞身蹬上办公桌，冲着正张大嘴巴的董事嘲讽地一笑，紧接着扭断了他的脖子。当姜赞镕从隔壁的窗口攀着墙面探过身、看到预料之外的尸体并且肉眼可见地愣了一下之时，李民晧已经打开了数据库，焦躁地搜索着某个月的资料。  
姜赞镕甩来一根安全绳，言简意赅：“走。”  
李民晧无暇过多犹豫。尽管他还没找到想要的东西，但耳机里姜旼丞已经在催促他们，再不走监控就要恢复了。他也只能三下五除二绑好绳子，和姜赞镕一起顺着外墙疾速下滑，姜赞镕在他的头顶低声呼叫善后处理，顺手把一个亮闪闪的东西塞进李民晧的口袋里。  
“闪存卡。”他故作轻松地说，“资料我在助理那偷到的。”

* 落地的时候，李民晧嘴角的抽搐并不是因为脚麻。

“杀错人了？”  
李圣真转着方向盘，毫不留情地嘲笑道。那两人在他开车驶出停车场的瞬间就从开着的后车厢一跃而进了。姜赞镕把后门用力甩上，李民晧则猛击了李圣真的后脑勺。  
“也不算杀错。”西装革履的曺容仁站在电梯里，借着抹鬓角的动作检查了一下耳边贴的脸皮稳稳当当。趁着四下无人，贴心地安慰着李民晧。  
“没必要而已，人倒是死有余辜。”  
IC卡被识别通过，曺容仁慢悠悠地走出电梯，推开董事办公室，不动声色地拿掉门把手下的纽扣窃听器，俯身轻轻呼喊趴着的尸体，同时背着监控用领带背面抹干净桌面的鞋印。颤抖着伸手叹了鼻息之后，戏剧性地跌倒在地，顺手带翻椅子上的一大摞文件，把简历统统混在一起，倒数三秒，气沉丹田，发出一声极其专业的惊叫。  
……  
“说过多少次了以后要先提醒我们。”  
李圣真一个急刹车，痛苦地拔掉耳机，感受了会儿耳膜的震荡才把耳机戴回去。  
姜旼丞幽幽地说：“我早就该提前下班的。”  
李民晧作为新人，并不敢多嘴，只有默默忍耐的份——事实上在李圣真豪迈的车技之下他的胃里正翻江倒海，也没空吐槽。  
姜赞镕一脸淡然，甚至有心情打开笔记本浏览起了偷到的资料内容。但细心点才会发现他僵硬的下颌骨和眉心深了50%的川字。  
“早就该习惯了。”朴载赫背着伪装成吉他包的狙击枪停在水果摊前，嚼着早已没味道的口香糖，挑了一盒雪梨。  
他从外表上看就是个单纯的大学生，只是口袋里偶尔会发出比钥匙相撞更清脆的叮叮声。  
那是被他当护身符带着的，七年前被赠予的弹壳。

<暂完>

一些设定：  
-总的来说是个特攻小队  
-新人李民晧，凭借不寻常的体术以及方便行动的娇小（？）身材成为了出色的外勤人员  
-队长/大前辈/制定计划的主心骨老姜，负责接应撤退的肥肥（原型是偷龙开车撤退的瑞兹23333），内勤/网络支援/安排路线的小姜，负责伪造身份/善后处理的J妈，狙击手/偶尔也埋炸药/打杂的尺子  
-其实李民晧会缩骨功，可以进入管道/小窗/排气孔。而据多次近距离观察的姜赞镕描述“看多了会觉得老腰疼”  
-肥肥的方向盘上贴着藤原家豆腐店的贴纸，以告诫自己开车不要把新人摇吐（然而除了秋名山弯道以外并没学到别的）  
-每次任务结束后在车里姜赞镕都很想点支烟放松，但李民晧来了之后就再也没试过  
-内勤姜旼丞往往是最舒服的那个，顶着太阳趴在楼顶的李民晧每每听见他吸饮料的呼噜声，都想顺着无线信号回去把他踢飞  
-天才狙击手朴载赫在小队的资历仅次于老姜J妈，但七年过去了依然是实习生身份。在转正申请上打叉的人永远是曺容仁  
-弹壳上有孔，链子在曺容仁的抽屉里

Brynhildr 终篇及回忆篇  
-前文及设定  
-无主线的随心片段  
===  
Brynhildr 终篇（1）

布满弹孔的吉普车终于油耗也要尽了。曺容仁松开油门，一个失误差点让车头歪出国道。这一路上他都没说话，朴载赫积压了一路的担忧和烦躁也在这一刻被引燃了。  
“你们到底在隐瞒什么？”他抹了把鬓角血和汗的混合物，瞪着眼睛质问道。  
曺容仁躺在座椅上看了他一眼，朴载赫发现他胸口的起伏是那么不对劲。随即曺容仁把厚厚的外套掀开，露出了腰部触目惊心的伤口，里衣已经被染红了一大片。  
“这、什么时候……”  
“来找你之前、咳……被人拦住了。”曺容仁低声说。因为松懈下来的疼痛他开始急促抽气，朴载赫下意识地想帮他堵住伤口，但曺容仁摇摇头：“没救了。我打了兴奋剂才撑到……我把接下来的路线给你，你一定要……”  
“怎么会没救！赞镕哥、民晧哥他们呢？为什么哥会来找我？有医药箱吗……我现在打给成真哥让他……”  
“他们都死了。”  
曺容仁淡淡地说。他看着朴载赫一脸空白的怔忡神情，为不得不告诉他这个开玩笑般冷酷的消息而感到歉疚。  
“民晧的弹药打完了，拿着匕首去拼命了；赞镕哥从基地里突围出去，被高层调查员挟持，跟他们同归于尽了；成真一定要把这辆车给我，路上被撞翻，受了太重的伤也……还有旼丞，他守在基地的资料室，和我们的档案一起葬生火海。”  
曺容仁缓缓地叙述着，仿佛只是讲了一段故事。朴载赫听到每一个字，却完全不能理解……为什么这些名字那么亲近，故事却那么遥远？还是说，他从被曺容仁叫上车就开始做了个荒诞可讥的梦？  
“哥……”  
“你被保护得很好。”曺容仁温柔地注视着朴载赫，仿佛在看着世界上最温暖的一粒光芒。朴载赫看着他从衣袖的破口里摸出装着绝密指示的胶囊，方才有了信仰崩塌的眩晕感。  
怪不得他们都不肯告诉他，还要把他骗走。  
原来是真的。  
曺容仁从车座上侧过身来，这个动作让他腹部的枪口又流出了汩汩鲜血，但他全然不在意生命的流失。他用冰凉的手抹着朴载赫怎么都流不完的眼泪，把他结着弹灰的乱糟糟的额发梳理好，拨到一边，露出在巷战里被钢管敲破而渗着血的额头。  
曺容仁心疼地叹气，用衣袖擦着朴载赫伤口边的血迹，叮嘱道：“你跟着指示上的地址，找到‘裴’，把民晧偷到的样本交给他……要好好的，不许找人拼命，知道吗？”  
“不……”朴载赫泣不成声。他想起离开A市时姜赞镕意味深长的眼神和李民晧破天荒让出去的最后一杯咖啡，也许那时他们就知道了接下来的路还有几个人能走下去，只有他这个笨蛋以为那不过是他们无数相处的日子里平凡的一天。  
曺容仁挤出一个虚弱的微笑。失血过多已经让他的嘴唇呈现出死寂的灰白，身体也愈发冰冷僵硬……朴载赫会做好的，他想，所有人都是这样相信着他们的老幺从容赴死的，他也不例外。  
尽管视线阵阵恍惚，曺容仁还是恋恋不舍地看着朴载赫。这孩子泣不成声的样子像极了七年前那个趴在自己背上、为被夷为平地的家园痛哭的小男孩。他忍着痛楚挣扎起身，抱住朴载赫、轻轻吹着男孩额头的伤口。  
“很快就不痛啦。”  
然后落下了晚安吻。

===  
Brynhildr 回忆篇（1）

十五岁的朴载赫最不忿的，是十九岁的容仁哥和十七岁的裴俊植舍弃了敬语这回事。  
“我们都认识六年了，很奇怪吗？”曺容仁对他闹的别扭从心底莫名其妙。十九岁的曺容仁已经是特工部的一员了，与训练营里枪法数一数二的狙击手裴俊植搭档，以双人小组的形式开始接触任务。  
这些是朴载赫碰不到的。不管是认识的年份，还是那些共渡险境的经历。他在废墟里被曺容仁捡到的时候不过是个初中生，本来就不该和他们的世界有任何交集。  
曺容仁有意识地在他面前不提那些腥风血雨，只关心他念书考了多少分、又长了多高。但他执行任务往往一去就是十天半个月起步，朴载赫一个人住在宿舍，哪怕只是从走廊电梯大厅里路过，经过那些脸上带伤的或是往靴子里藏匕首的哥哥们，听着他们的枪火柴油和血腥味的只言片语，少年正是敏感的青春期，和“那个世界”的隔阂一天一天就像长满刺的藤蔓惹得少年心生芥蒂。  
偶尔也会听到他们谈论新生的二人组，夸裴俊植的枪法如何狠厉技巧 如何流畅。朴载赫拿着原子笔在眼前比量：“啪。”  
不知第多少次从半夜的窗口望见曺容仁和裴俊植一同离开时，他做了个决定。于是那个周末开始，靶场总会出现一个学生样的少年，用笨拙的动作扛着枪，认真又倔强地任枪支震得虎口发麻，肩膀被枪托震出淤青，也不愿意离开。  
那时曺容仁身体不太好。一方面要尽力跟上任务的体能需求很辛苦，另一方面，他在考虑离开一线做一些偏脑力的岗位。忙得团团转的时候他见到朴载赫的时间也越来越少，以至于发现少年肩膀和锁骨上的淤痕的时候已经是半年多以后了。  
“跟人打架了？有人欺负你吗？”  
他想当然地以为是自己没空管导致朴载赫在学校里被孤立。校园霸凌是一方面，他更担心因为自己的关系，朴载赫和什么地痞混混扯上恩怨。  
朴载赫当然是不能认的。只能含含糊糊地说是体育课被球砸的。曺容仁将信将疑，思忖这种伤怕不是被铅球咋出来的，还担忧是同学公报私仇，差点找到学校去，被朴载赫打着包票说绝无下次这才拦下来。  
第二次再看到那种伤痕的时候，曺容仁就不管那么多了。联系到先前得罪过的那几个不入流帮派，他脑子一热就去黑街问罪——这是他谨慎严密的人生里少有的几次冲动之一。  
曺容仁曾在打听消息时坑了这一块的小头目，把他整进了监狱。等到他在长长的窄巷子里发现自己被前后夹击的时候，这块记忆才被他捡起来。  
实在是大意了。然而只要这时冷静下来，曺容仁也不至于一句忽悠的话都不编就直接跟他们干起架来。  
他本来就不以体能见长，还没带武器，顺理成章的被一群人按在墙上拿脑袋撞废弃水管。被捏着下巴羞辱的时候他倒是不觉得这群人敢杀人，只是在思考回去要怎么和医生解释自己休假时间却被搞的浑身是伤。  
就在他眼睁睁看着面前的男人拿刀背贴上自己鼻梁的时候，满目的血花贴着那人头颅爆开，粘稠的红血白浆喷了他一身。  
惊呼四起，小混混们作鸟兽散。男人的尸体倒在曺容仁的肩上，后脑的弹孔炸正对着他的脸，那味道连曺容仁都皱了皱眉。他抬眼远眺，巷外的七层楼顶上趴在破烂布棚下，竖着狙击枪发着抖望向他的，不是朴载赫还能是谁？

“喂？赞镕哥，帮我处理个死人。”  
“你不是在休假？诶……就这一次。下次你自己找后勤交代。”  
“好……”  
曺容仁和朴载赫对视许久，少年一直没有离开。他就趴在那里，静静地看着曺容仁，仿佛在等一个审判。  
有些东西变得比他想象的还要快。  
“——不，人不是我杀的。”  
“嗯？”  
“赞镕哥……你那里不是缺人吗？我去试试。”  
“还有，我想给你带个新人看看。”


End file.
